Quidditch Pitch of Dreams
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny has dreamed of playing for the Holyhead Harpies since she was a little girl. Now, she's out of Hogwarts, she's been offered to try out for the team. Will her dream come true?
1. Chapter 1

Quidditch Pitch of Dreams

Ginny walked off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. She finished her education, much to her mother's delight. She had spent a month after the war debating on whether or not to go back to school, and had finally decided to return to Hogwarts, if for no other reason than Quidditch.

She was the happiest when she was on a broom, any broom, no matter if it was her own broom, one that Harry had gotten her for her birthday last year, or Harry's Firebolt. She flew with grace and was one of the greatest fliers Gryffindor had seen since Harry made the team his first year.

After many lengthy conversations with Professor McGonagall and many, many lengthy conversations with Harry, Ginny decided to go back to school. She was given the captain's badge, to her delight, something that she really wanted. She recalled the day she had gotten the badge with the Gryffindor lion and a capital C.

She had opened the letter with her supply list for her seventh year when the badge fell out. She picked it up with a shaky hand and screamed. Then, once she was calm, she dashed to the Floo where she flooed to the Ministry and ran to the Auror office. Ginny had been a frequent visitor since Harry started working for the Auror office. He was scheduled to work a few days a week, which was considered training, until Ginny left for Hogwarts, and then Harry would start working full time.

She had found her boyfriend, exiting the conference room. She ran to him and leaped into his arms. When Harry put her down, he asked what she was doing there, as it was too early for a lunch break. Ginny said nothing, but pull out the Captain's badge with a smile on her face so big that her cheeks were burning.

Once again, Harry lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly, telling her he was happy for her and proud.

Now Ginny had finished her education, with an invitation to try out for her dream team- The Holyhead Harpies. Gwenog Jones came to nearly every Gryffindor game, because there was only one chaser she was interested in. The veteran Quidditch player had come to her after the final Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and Professor McGonagall allowed Harry and Ron to attend the victory party following the game. Gwenog hand delivered Ginny's letter with her invitation. Ginny had been so shocked that she was invited to a tryout with the Holyhead Harpies, that she didn't notice Harry had approached her.

She had read the letter multiple times since she received it.

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _It is our pleasure to invite you to the Holyhead Harpies' tryouts for the open Chaser position. Tryouts began Monday, July, 5 1999 at 10 a.m., for a period of three days. All necessary equipment would be provided, including a racing room, in order to ensure all candidates began on equal ground. Lodging accommodations will also be provided. If you are selected, you will be asked to sign a contract for a period of no less than a year. The tryouts are closed to the public. However, you may bring one guest._

 _We hope to see you there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gwenog Jones_

 _Holyhead Harpies_

This was Ginny's dream. The only person who knew about it was Harry. She knew some of her brothers would support her decision (George, Charlie, and Bill), one would see it as a way to get free tickets (Ron) while the other (Percy) thought she should join the Ministry. Her parents were a different tale. Her mother, who didn't like the idea of Ginny playing Quidditch at all, wouldn't support her, while her father would. As long as it made Ginny happy was all that mattered to Arthur.

She planned to tell her family about the invitation on Saturday at dinner. It was decided that they would have Ginny's party on Saturday and had respected her wish for family only, with Hermione and Harry.

Walking out further onto the platform, Ginny looked for her family. She didn't see any red hair except for her brother Ron, who was greeting Hermione. In her mother's last letter, she said that she wouldn't be there because she was getting the house ready for Sunday, cleaning and such and that Harry and Ron were coming to meet them. Then Harry's last letter said that if she wasn't too tired, he thought they could go out for dinner to celebrate the completion of Ginny's education.

Another letter to Molly and, Ginny was able to tell Harry, using the communication mirrors he had given her, to go ahead and plan the date. It gave Ginny and Harry something to look forward to. They used the mirrors and wrote letters, Harry came to Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade visits. They spend all their time together while Ginny was home for Christmas and Easter.

She began to drag her trunk towards the now snogging couple, but a pair of strong arms stopped her.

"Did you think I would forget about you?" a familiar voice said behind her.

"Harry!" she squealed. She turned around, jumping Harry, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Their lips met and they kissed, as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time, even though they just seen each other at the graduation ceremony the day before.

When they broke apart, Harry offered his hand to her, while shrinking Ginny's truck and sticking it in his pocket.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded, smiling as she remembered they were going to Harry's flat.

"Yes." Hand in hand, they headed to the floos, and flooed to Harry's flat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny stood in the middle of Harry's flat, noticing the few changes since she was there at Christmas. A new rug under the table in the sitting room, a few pictures of Harry and Teddy hanging on the wall that were more recent, and she noticed an afghan that was unmistakably made by Molly.

Ginny turned and stopped. The center of the wall of pictures was the picture of her and Harry from last summer at Harry's birthday party. Harry was looking at the camera with a big smile on his face, while Ginny kissed his cheek.

"That's my favorite picture," she murmured to herself.

"What's your favorite picture?"

Ginny jumped and turned to find Harry standing a few feet away from her.

"I said that that's my favorite picture," she said, pointing to the one in the middle.

"Really? I figured the one we took on your birthday would be your favorite."

Ginny smiled, locating the picture Harry was talking about. The picture was taken in the garden where Ginny's seventeenth birthday party was held. She wanted something simple with just family, Hermione, and Harry. Hermione was playing with her Muggle camera when she decided to take a picture of Harry and Ginny. Instead of standing beside him, Ginny jumped on Harry's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her legs, holding her up.

Hermione gave it to Ginny in a frame before they left for Hogwarts, giving Harry a copy.

"That picture is my favorite too." She smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I like any picture in which you're smiling in it," she whispered.

"I do smile," he replied, smiling cheekily at her. She lightly slapped his arm.

"I know you do, but it's rare that I see it."

Harry leaned in close to her and smiled. "Well, you make me smile," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny leaned in to kiss him. "Oh really?"

Their lips met and they kissed, slowly and deeply. Ginny deepened the kiss, relishing in the feeling of finally being in Harry's arms.

When they broke apart, panting for breath, Harry motioned for her to go in the bedroom. Confused, Ginny walked into his bedroom and stopped at the door. Now, she knew why Harry was motioning for her to go into his bedroom.

On the bed, was Ginny's green dress with a black belt, and her black heels. Sitting in their box, beside the dress, was the pearl earrings and necklace Harry got her for Christmas. She loved them and had left them at home to save them for the Victory ball Kingsley decided to have during Easter break, all so she could attend as Harry's date.

She was shocked to find her favorite dress sitting on the bed, with her favorite pieces of jewelry. Turning around, she found Harry leaning against the door frame, watching her.

"What?"

"Well," Harry began. He pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards the beautiful redheaded woman in front of him. "I figured that if we go out tonight, you'll need something to wear. So I got them from your room at the Burrow."

"Oh. How did you know what I would choose?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess?"

She kissed his cheek. "I'll go and get ready." Harry had enlarged Ginny's trunk and placed it in his bedroom. She dug around for her makeup bag, toiletry bag, and clean kickers. She grabbed the bra that was lying beside the dress and headed to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, washing her hair, shaving her legs (borrowing Harry's razor) and when she finished, she painted her nails with nail polish she bought on a whim on the last Hogsmeade weekend. She used her wand to dry her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. The June weather in London was too hot for her to wear her hair down.

Leaving the bathroom, she headed out into the kitchen, deciding to fix a little snack since it had been a while since she ate and she didn't know how long it would be before they would eat.

She didn't bother putting on clothes, just pulled on her dressing gown over her bra and knickers. Harry was in the kitchen when she entered, fixing sandwiches. He must have read her mind.

"Want a snack?" Harry asked her, turning to face her. "It might be a little bit before we eat."

"Sure." Ginny padded to the kitchen and accepted the sandwich Harry handed her. "Thanks."

Harry leaned against the counter, eating his own sandwich while Ginny sat at the bar on a stool she helped pick out. When Harry moved in, he asked Ginny to go with him to shop for furniture.

Once Ginny finished her sandwich and drank some Butterbeer she got out of the refrigerator she asked, "How did you get my clothes?"

"I might have flooed over when no one was home, or so I thought," Harry explained, nonchalantly.

"What?!" Ginny laughed.

"I flooed over and sneaked upstairs to your room. I found your belt and shoes easily. I knew the shoes I got were the ones you told me they were comfortable. I was trying to find your green dress because you, well in my opinion, you looked beautiful and sexy in it and I couldn't find it."

"It's in my wardrobe," Ginny reminded him.

"I knew that. Well, I was trying to find it, muttering to myself where is it when I heard 'Looking for this?'"

Ginny leaned forward, anticipation feeling her.

"I turn around and see Molly standing there. She had taken it out to press it, figuring it's what you would wear for your date. I asked Arthur at work last week when Molly was having your welcome home dinner and he told me Saturday, so Charlie could be here. I asked if it was okay if you came home with me and we'll go on a date from my flat. He agreed."

Ginny busted out laughing, picturing Harry's face when he was caught by Molly.

"So after Molly caught me, she asked if this was the dress I was looking for. I nodded, not able to say anything, and then she turned around and dug into that top drawer in your chest of drawers, and handed me your, um," Harry waved his hand over his chest, face red as Ginny's hair and Ginny busted into another laughing fit.

"The word, you want Harry is a bra." She placed her plate in the sink and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

"I'll wait and let my toes dry, you go and get a shower," Ginny ordered, pointing to the bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am!" Harry mock saluted her and walked to the bedroom.

Ginny smiled and then began to change in her dress while Harry showered. Now that she was finished with Hogwarts, she can spend more time with Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry apparated him and Ginny to an alley a block away from their destination. They walked to the restaurant that had become a favorite among the couples they knew. It was where Harry brought her for their first date almost a year ago.

Ginny smiled when she realized she was dressed the same way she was on her first date. She pulled her hair up in a twist bun, displaying the pearl studs, and put on a little bit of makeup. Harry told her once that she didn't need it, but she put on some mascara, little bit of blush and lipstick.

She looked at Harry, standing next to her, waiting for the crosswalk to change colors. He was dressed in his black slacks and an emerald green button up shirt. She recognized it as one of the shirts she bought him for Christmas.

When the light turned green, Harry took her hand and they walked across to the restaurant.

Harry opened the door for her and allowed Ginny to walk in. Then they approached the hostess.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" she asked.

"Yes, for two under the name Potter," Harry answered.

The blonde headed woman grabbed two menus from the podium and utensils from the plastic bin "Right this way," she directed.

Putting his hand to the small of her back, Harry let Ginny walk in front of him, following the hostess out to the terrace.

"Here you are, enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Harry pulled out Ginny's chair and then scooted it in when she sat down. He sat in the chair across from her. She smiled at him as their waiter came to their table for their drink order. Once he took their drink order and left, Ginny leaned forward.

"I'm glad we decided to do this."

Harry smiled at her and reached across the table for her hand. Her thumb stroked the back of his hand.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Harry asked.

"Yes, about a thousand times, thank you." Ginny blushed slightly at Harry's compliment.

The waiter came by with their drink order. Ginny waited until took their order and left, before she told Harry that she was going to accept the invitation to try out for the Holyhead Harpies.

"I have something to tell you," Ginny began. She took the half of breadstick Harry offered her and broke off a piece, chewing it for a minute to find her words.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry took a drink of the white wine they ordered. The waiter brought the Bruschetta Ginny decided on for their appetizer.

Ginny waited until he left before she told Harry her plan.

"I'm going to accept Gwenog's offer to try out for the Harpies."

Harry's smile got bigger and he looked like he could burst with pride. "That's great Ginny. This is your dream."

"I know," Ginny began. "She sent me a packet on the information for the tryout and general information for if I make the team."

"You'll make it," Harry assured her.

Ginny smiled. "I can bring one guest with me to the tryout. I don't need to bring my broom that will be provided for me. And if I make the team, I'll sign a contract with them later in the week when they announce their decision."

"Will you need to live in Holyhead?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"That was in the information packet for potential team members. She sent it so I'd be prepared for if I make the team." Ginny paused when the waiter brought their order. "I can live in London if I wanted to as long as I have a floo connection or can apparate. So living at the Burrow is out of the question."

"At least, you'll be close by, so I can still see you in the evenings and weekends," Harry said, cutting his meatball.

Ginny twirled some pasta on her fork. "Yeah."

The rest of dinner was spent talking about their future, Harry's growing Auror career and Teddy. When they finished their meal and Harry paid the tab, they decide to take their time walking back where they apparated from. They didn't talk much, just enjoying each other's company.

When they did return to the alley and apparated to another alley near Harry's flat, they decided to go for a walk around Soho. Harry had lived here for a year and so far, he loved it. When he moved in last April, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and Neville came to help. Harry, Ron, and Neville moved the furniture and transported boxes to the flat from the Burrow. Hermione, Ginny and Luna handled the more lightweight items like the duffle bags with Harry's clothes and personal belongings. Ginny had stayed after Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna left and helped Harry unpack the boxes. She had unpacked his clothes for him while he, Ron and Neville sat up the sitting room and Hermione arranged the books in his home office.

Dean and Seamus had come by to help and Dean painted Teddy's room. Harry's flat was three bedrooms. Harry took the master and the next largest room, he picked for Teddy's room for when he came over. The third bedroom was small, so Harry chose it to be his home office for the few occasions when he brought work home.

"So, how are like living in Soho?" Ginny asked as they walked past many shops and restaurants.

"I like it. The Leaky Cauldron isn't far. I have a lot of choices for takeaway, although, most of the time I end up at the Burrow and your Mum fixes me some of the leftovers and I don't have to worry about coming up with dinner for the next night."

Harry led Ginny into an alley where they Disapparated back to Harry's flat.

"I had a good time tonight," Ginny said, once they were back in Harry's flat.

Harry smiled at her and cupped her head with his hand. "I did too."

"Well, I better get home," Ginny said when she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and seen that it was nearly ten o'clock. She turned to Harry and smiled, although it was more of a forced smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny suddenly decided to stay, seeing as it was late, she had her trunk and she was of age, so her mother couldn't say anything.

"You know what? I think I'm going to stay here tonight."

Before Harry could say a word, Ginny kicked off her shoes and firecalled the Burrow. Arthur was in the kitchen and she told him her decision.

"Hi Dad, do you mind if I decide to stay at Harry's tonight?" she asked.

"You're of age and out of Hogwarts. You don't need our permission, but thanks for checking in. We'll see you tomorrow," he told his daughter.

"Thanks Dad."

When Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace, she walked back into the bedroom.

"Unzip, will you?" She presented her back to Harry. Harry unzipped the dressed and Ginny walked to the bathroom where she changed into one of Harry's old Quidditch shirts and her pajama bottoms. She washed her face and left the bathroom with her hair brush in hand.

Anytime she wore her hair up, Harry liked to take it down. So when she stepped out of the bathroom, she found Harry sitting on the bed in his Auror T-shirt and his old pajama bottoms.

She sat down on the bed and soon Harry's hands were in her hair, taking down the bun she had fixed. After the bun was undone, Harry took the brush from her and brushed her hair.

"Are you ever going to get tired of this?"

"No," Harry answered.

"I'm allowed to bring a guest with me to the try outs. Would you want to go?" Ginny asked. She felt the brush pause and when it didn't continue, she turned around.

"You want me to go with you?" Harry whispered.

Ginny nodded. "I can't imagine anyone else coming with me. Plus, you are the most supportive of my decision."

"What about work?"

"I already talked to Kingsley about it. He actually owled me to tell me to take you somewhere for a few days to relax and I replied, 'is Holyhead for my tryouts good enough?' and he replied saying yes and that I should take you along with a good luck."

Harry leaned his head on Ginny's shoulder. "I'll have to thank him when I go into work tomorrow," Harry stated.

Ginny patted his head. "While you do that, I'll get what we need for the trip."

Harry looked at his girlfriend. He loved her and supported her decision. He wasn't going to keep her from her dreams like she wouldn't keep him from his. "Thanks Gin," he whispered.

Ginny smiled at him and replied, "You're welcome, babe."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked into work the next day, heading straight to his cubicle. The only problem was he had to pass Robards office to get to it.

Just as Harry passed Robards's office, the head Auror bellowed, "Potter! Get in here!"

Harry mouthed "Crap" and walked to Robards office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he stuttered.

"What is this I hear you're going to Holyhead next week?" the head Auror asked the young Auror.

"Ginny's been offered to try out for the Harpies and she can bring a guest with her," Harry explained. "She's chosen me because if I can be honest, other than her brothers, all of whom are not available to go with her, I'm the most supportive of her choice. Plus, I can provide support that they… um, can't."

"Understand, when you be back?"

"Is it okay if I come back on the following Monday? We're going to have to take a portkey and…"

Robards raised his hand to silence Harry. "Say no more, I understand. Tell Ginny good luck and have a good holiday. You've more than earned it."

"Thanks sir." Harry headed towards his cubicle to begin his day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry apparated to the landing in front of his flat. He noticed that flat across from him was empty, due to the _Flat for Let_ sign on the door. He just hoped he didn't get a crazed Harry Potter fan for a neighbor. Entering his flat, he flipped through the mail he had picked up at the mailbox. He had spent the morning with Teddy, watching Saturday morning cartoons. Then when Andromeda came back from her brunch, Harry headed to Muggle London to do some shopping.

He tossed a bag on the bed, hoping he remembered to pack it, or sneak it in Ginny's suitcase. He told Ginny he had some errands to run in Muggle London, when he really went out shopping for some new clothes for Ginny. Most of Ginny's, what Harry knew was termed work out, clothes were getting old, had stains and holes, or look like they had been worn to death.

Making a decision, he flicked his wand at the hall closet and a box came sailing out and landing on the table. Placing the clothes in the box, Harry closed the lid and wrapped it in some twine paper he had in the closet. Once he was done, he realized he was going to be late getting to the Burrow for Ginny's party.

He quickly changed his clothes and then grabbed the parcel and his wand and apparated to the Burrow.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Molly transferring some food onto serving platters.

"Hello Harry, dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Molly. Ginny upstairs?"

Molly nodded and Harry headed upstairs. Ginny was sorting through her clothes, trying to find something to pack for the tryouts.

"I don't have anything decent to wear," he heard her say.

"Open this," Harry told her, handing her the parcel. Ginny took it and tore off the paper and then opened the lid.

"Oh, Harry. You didn't," she breathed. She pulled out new jogging pants, yoga pants, and a few shirts. The pants were varying shades of dark gray or black. Harry had picked out purple, green, dark blue shirts, varying from racer back, sleeveless, or short sleeve. He even picked a peach color shirt which he was drawn to from some reason or another.

"Thank you." Ginny turned to Harry, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome. I knew that you didn't have anything decent and I figured you wanted something nicer for your tryouts. I hope you're not mad at me."

Ginny cupped Harry's head with her hand. "I'm not. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Together they headed downstairs and out to the back garden where the party was going to take place.

Ginny had told her parents what her plans were. Molly had been tight lipped about her thoughts on the matter, but Arthur wished her luck.

It wasn't until after dinner and before dessert was served that Ginny told the rest of the family.

"I have an announcement to make," she said before Molly started to serve dessert. "I've accepted an invitation to try out for the Holyhead Harpies.

This announcement was meant with different responses.

"That's your dream job. I hope you get it."

"Congratulations, Ginny. Good luck."

"That's great, Ginny. Fleur and I wish you the best of luck."

"Does this mean you can get me Cannons tickets?" This was followed with a whack from Hermione.

"Quidditch? Really Ginevra?"

Arthur picked up his glass and said "If I may." Everyone picked up their glasses. "To our Ginny bug, we wish you good luck on your tryouts and may your dreams come true."

"Thanks Dad."

Later, that evening, Ginny and Harry were in her room getting her things together to leave for Holyhead in the morning. Ginny wanted to leave on Sunday to find her way around Holyhead and explore the town a little before she was busy with tryouts. Harry was fine with the plan and had agreed to help her pack.

"Are you packed?" Ginny asked.

"I think so," Harry yawned.

"Why don't you go home? All I have left is to add my last minute stuff."

"Okay." Harry headed out of her room and down to the floo, deciding it would be quicker.

"I'll see you in the morning. We don't leave until noon. Want to meet me at my place and we'll have breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny agreed. "And I can make sure you really are packed."

"Okay," Harry laughed and kissed her good night. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Once Harry was gone, Ginny headed up to her room to finish packing. "He's probably throwing things in his bag as we speak."

In London, Harry was throwing everything he could think of so it would appear he had packed. He knew, though, he couldn't fool Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny walked into Portkey office where they would catch the Portkey to Holyhead They were the only ones taking the Portkey to Holyhead. At noon the portkey glowed and they were then in Holyhead Stadium. Ginny managed to land on her feet while Harry fell on his face.

"You're never going to get used to traveling by Portkey are you?" she asked, laughing.

"Shut it," he grumbled.

They walked hand in hand to the clubhouse doors and Ginny knocked. The door opened.

"Ginny! Welcome to Holyhead! Come on in!" Gwenog greeted, opening the door, farther for them to enter.

"Hello Ginny, my name is Gwendolyn Sanders and I'm the Harpies manager."

Ginny accepted the hand she offered and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you. I don't think I need to make introductions with my guest?"

Gwendolyn sputtered, "Harry Potter, it's an honor to meet you."

"Thanks," Harry shook the hand she offered. He turned to Gwenog, "I think we met at….."

"Horace Slughorn's Christmas party in 1996," Gwenog finished. "Yes, he talked about you most of the night."

"So, I bet you're here to check the place out and find a place to stay?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Yes, I didn't know about where we'd be staying," Ginny explained.

"Here is the hotel information. It's just down the street from here." Gwendolyn handed Ginny the directions and her room number for the hotel. "Is it okay that we put you two together?"

"That's fine," Ginny assured them, looking at Harry who nodded.

"Okay, tryouts began at ten. We'll see you then!" Gwenog said, motioning for them to follow her. Ginny and Harry followed Gwenog to the hotel where they got the key to their room and Gwenog left them in the lobby, heading back to the clubhouse to meet with the team.

"Pinch me, Harry. I must be dreaming." She turned and looked up at him, the biggest smile on her face. "Am I really here?"

"You are," he whispered.

They took the lift to their room and Ginny was amazed at the view. She still couldn't believe she was here.

She turned around to find Harry had flopped on the double bed and appeared to be asleep.

"Are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What do you want to do? Room service or go out and find somewhere and eat?"

Ginny thought for a moment, then said, "Let's go out to eat." She opened her suitcase to unpack some clothes she could change into.

"I can't believe I'm here," she whispered. She felt like she was dreaming.

She turned and looked out the window, loving the view. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she leaned back against Harry.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, let's go." The couple decided to go the restaurant they passed on their walk to the hotel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny woke up Monday morning, surprisingly feeling calm. She had been calm about the tryouts since she received the invitation. She turned over and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Harry was still asleep. When Gwendolyn said that she put Harry and her in the same room, she was thrilled.

She and Harry had slept together before, especially after the war. It helped with the nightmares and when she went to Hogwarts, she missed having Harry there with her.

Even back when they first started dating, it was nothing for them to lounge on the couch and fall asleep on each other. Ginny had secretly nicknamed Harry cuddle buddy. She loved snuggling next to him on the couch or in the bed.

Quietly as she could, she slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. She wanted to make a good first impression with the team members who will be present at the tryouts, if they were any.

When Ginny left the bathroom, she found Harry sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry inquired, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"I slept fine, sweetie. You?" Ginny picked up her brush and began to pull her hair up in an out of the way pony tail.

"Good."

Ginny slipped on her socks and shoes and collected her workout bag with some clothes she selected for the tryouts. Pulling out the paper that Gwendolyn gave her yesterday, she found a form for the practice uniform. She smiled when she remembered the Quidditch uniform at Hogwarts. Especially how well, Harry's fit him in her fifth year.

She wanted to hex everyone who stared at her boyfriend, but then again, everyone stared at Harry. A goofy smile came over her face when she remembered one time she followed Harry down to the pitch for practice. He hadn't put the robe on yet and she got a good view of how well the pants fit him, especially outlining his bum. She loved seeing him in jeans for the same reason.

"Ginny?"

She smiled when she remembered the time Harry had took his shirt off in the common room, not realizing that a bunch of girls were in the room, or more particularly Harry Potter fan girls.

What little Ginny was able to see, Harry had built up some muscle in his years of playing Quidditch. She smiled wider when she realized that Harry still had the same muscular built, just more toned.

Someone whistled at her and snapped their fingers at her. "Earth to Ginny."

Dazed, Ginny looked up at Harry. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No. You just had a goofy smile on your face."

Ginny just smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Let's head to breakfast."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The continental breakfast at the hotel was more than what Ginny had expected. There was a crepe station, waffle station, baskets of breakfast breads and scones, with platters of eggs, bacon, sausage and a variety of cereal and fruits.

Ginny looked over the selection and selected a chocolate chip scone. By the time she headed to the table Harry was sitting at, she had a chocolate chip scone, a banana, a waffle, a plate with eggs, bacon and toast.

"Hungry?" Harry asked, his eyes darting from her plate to his. Compared to his, Ginny's was piled full.

"This is how I've always eaten before the Quidditch matches at school. You, on the other hand, wouldn't eat anything and I used to have to make you eat a piece of toast."

Harry didn't say anything, just shrugged and drank his tea. He didn't argue with her when she was right.

After breakfast in the dining room of the hotel, Harry and Ginny made their way to the stadium. They walked in silence to the stadium, not needing to talk. When they reached the stadium, they followed the signs that were posted where they needed to go.

When they reached the 'Player's only' area, Harry pulled Ginny into a loving embrace. "Good luck," he whispered. He kissed her before he let go and headed up the steps to the bleachers.

Once Ginny was out of sight, Harry headed up to the bleachers and found a spot where he could see Ginny in plain view. She smiled when he saw her a few minutes later. She stood out being the only redhead.

Gwendolyn came up a few minutes later with a tray of water, tea, and other refreshments. She walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"Help yourself," she told the group of boyfriends and husbands.

"Thanks."

Harry leaned back in the bleachers watching the tryouts. He smiled as Ginny flew pass the section where he was sitting. The pants he bought her looked really good on her. She had picked the green shirt that was close to the Holyhead Harpy green.

"Nice day for Quidditch isn't?"

Harry turned to the dark brown headed man sitting in the seat next to him. He looked to be close to Harry's age and the same build as him.

"It is," Harry agreed. The weather was warm and sunny, perfect for a day of Quidditch. It was shady where they were sitting with the perfect view of the pitch.

The two men sat in silence for a minute until the man realized something. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Andrew." He offered his hand to Harry.

"I'm Harry," Harry replied, shaking the offered hand.

"So, who are you with?" Andrew asked.

"The redheaded one. She's easy to spot since she's the only one," Harry replied. They glanced out to the pitch where Ginny was flying towards the Quidditch hoops with a quaffle under her arm. Her hair flew behind her, pulled into a ponytail.

"What position is she trying out for?"

"Chaser," Harry replied, promptly. "She can play seeker if she needed to." Harry picked up the cup of water he had picked up from the refreshment table and sipped on the water. He turned to Andrew as he sat down the cup. "Who are you with?"

"My girlfriend's the brown headed one, there."

Harry looked at where he was pointing and nodded. "What is she trying out for?"

"Seeker," Andrew answered.

"I was a seeker when I played at Hogwarts," Harry said, making conversation. "Ginny, my girlfriend was my replacement if I was unable to play. I was team captain my sixth year and you know about what would have been my seventh."

Harry had been thinking where he had seen the man before, and then it clicked. "You work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm an Obliviator."Andrew nodded and then asked, "What do you do now?"

"I'm an Auror."

The two men sat back and talked, while watching the tryouts. Harry watched as Ginny mounted the broom once more as Gwenog announced another Chaser tryout. Harry kept his eyes on Ginny as she flew around the pitch. He remembered her look concentration when she played Quidditch at Hogwarts.

He knew this was her dream and he wasn't foolish enough to stand in her way.

"She's good," Andrew commented, as Ginny threw the quaffle into the hoop.

"She taught herself to fly when she was seven by breaking in the broom shed and borrowing her brothers' brooms. She tried out for the Quidditch team when I was team captain. Her brother is one of my best friends and I stayed with them in the summer before school and we would play Quidditch together. She's a great chaser and she's just as good as seeker as I am."

Andrew took a drink of the water he had. "Carey is a great seeker. This is a dream of hers and plus there's family history. Her aunt played for the Harpies and retired due to her father's reclining health and helped her mother take care of him. Carey had always looked up to her."

Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in closer and whispering "Ginny would probably kill me for saying this, but she has a Gwenog Jones poster in her bedroom."

Andrew chuckled. "Secret is safe with me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny all by collapsed on a bench in the locker room and began to take off her boots. She felt exhausted. She hadn't felt this way since back in the spring when she upped her training at the pitch. She had worked herself to the point where she had fallen asleep on Harry in the hammock in the back garden at the Burrow, after she did more training at the padlock with Harry during Easter break.

Molly had found them both asleep, and quietly snapped a picture. Ginny had a copy of the picture in her photo album.

"Exhausting isn't it?"

Ginny turned and found a petite brown headed woman, sitting down on the other side of the bench.

"Yeah, maybe I can talk Harry into a foot massage. The bloke owes me one for the many times I've rubbed his back."

"Boyfriend?" the woman asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes, do you have one?"

"Yes, Andrew is his name." Then the woman light smacked her head. "Where are my manners? I'm Carey," she offered her hand to Ginny.

"Ginny," She shook her offered hand.

"So, what does he do?" Carey asked, starting a conversation.

"He's an Auror. He came with me." Ginny followed Carey towards the shower area.

"Andrew is an Obliviator," Carey explained. "He also came with me for support." She and Ginny walked to the showers, telling each other about their life and how much they wanted a spot on the team.

They parted after they showered and changed into clean clothes. Ginny went off to find Harry. She found Harry standing at the visitors exit and walked towards him.

"You look exhausted," Harry blurted.

"Thanks."

They walked back to the hotel, Ginny leaning against Harry tiredly. They walked for a little ways until Harry picked her and carried her back to the hotel. It wasn't for the fact he was around Muggles, he would apparate them back to the hotel.

"Room service?" Harry asked.

"Read my mind," Ginny mumbled against his shoulder.

An hour later, Ginny was leaning against Harry's shoulder watching television. She looked up at Harry, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Harry," she said in a sing along voice. "Can I get a foot rub?"

Harry waited for her to reposition herself before he picked up her feet, placing them in his lap. Gently he began to massage her foot.

"Thank you. You're a saint," she purred. Harry chuckled.

"You've rubbed my back and shoulders many times. I still remember you rubbing my back when we came back from Quidditch practice my sixth year. I owe you."

Ginny smiled, sinking deeper into the couch.

"If I do make the team, will you do this for me every night?" Ginny asked.

"I will do this every night and until my hands fall off," Harry promised.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand, watching Ginny fly around the pitch. She had the quaffle under her arm and was zooming for a hoop on the other side of the pitch.

Every now and then, Harry would peek down at the current team and the Harpies management team, all were taking notes and discussing amongst themselves.

"Carey feels that the tryouts are going good for her," Andrew intoned. He was standing next to Harry, watching the tryouts.

They noticed that there were fewer girls there today than there was yesterday. Ginny had told Harry over breakfast that morning that Gwenog had cut some of the girls yesterday after the tryouts were over and they were in the locker room.

Gwendolyn and two other witches were standing at the player's entrance that morning just to make sure they didn't come back. She greeted Ginny and Harry with a good morning and motioned for Ginny to go on after she kissed Harry 'see you later'.

"I don't know what Ginny would do if she doesn't get it," Harry murmured, his eyes never leaving Ginny.

"She doesn't have a Plan B, does she?"

"No," Harry deadpanned. "She could write about it, I guess."

At lunch, Ginny climbed up to the bleachers towards where the men were. She sat down next to Harry, her hair in a braid and pulled up in a ponytail. She wore the Harpies green shorts and tank top today, something Gwenog gave her as she entered the locker room that morning.

"I'm getting a grilled chicken salad, what do you want?" Ginny asked, taking the water Harry handed her.

"I'm going with you," Harry informed her and got up to follow her. He was stiff from sitting on the bleachers for a long as he did.

"You know, for an Auror you're moving awful slow," Ginny called as she sprinted down the stairs.

"You haven't sat in the same spot for five hours without moving," Harry argued.

Ginny muttered something about 'poor baby' and followed the other girls down to the concession area where lunch was being provided. As Harry predicted, Ginny chose a grilled chicken salad, opting for one without cheese.

Harry chose a chicken sandwich and a bag of crisps.

Ginny picked up a bottle of strawberry water, which Harry wrinkled his nose to.

"I think I would stick to plain water," he intoned.

Ginny followed Harry back up to the bleachers where the girls decided to eat lunch with those who came with them.

Andrew and Carey sat in the next section, everyone must have been thinking the same thing. Spending time with their boyfriends, husbands, and friends.

"So, tomorrow's it," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

Ginny nodded.

"It's a good sign I'm still here, right?" she asked.

Harry, who had just taken a bite of his sandwich, looked at her puzzled. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm starting to think that….."

"You haven't earned this," Harry finished for her. He sat his sandwich down on a napkin and took Ginny's hand. "Gin, you have. You've worked hard for this. I know, because you've nearly knocked me off my broom a few times because you give it your all when you throw the quaffle. You've earn this."

"Thank you, babe. You know what to say to me don't you?"

"That took practice, though," Harry reminded her.

Ginny finished her lunch and had drink some of her water, while sneaking one of Harry's crisps for her.

"How you could stand sour cream and onion is beyond me," she muttered. Then she realized why. Harry now had the freedom to choose what he wanted to eat and could eat all without worrying about being caught. Ginny sometimes wished she could hex the Dursleys, but had kept herself from doing so for Harry's sake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…." Harry cut her off.

"It's okay, remember it took me a while when we went back to Hogwarts for me to remember that I had the freedom to choose what crisps I wanted and to eat said crisps."

When Ginny finished her lunch, Gwenog called the girls back to the pitch. She was about to clean up from her lunch when Harry waved her off.

"Go on, I got this."

Ginny climbed down the bleachers. When she turned to head down the steps, she stood at the top for a second and turned around to face Harry. She waited until he had dumped the trash before she took his hand and pulled him close to her and kissed him on the mouth.

When they parted, she patted his cheek and headed down the steps.

"See you later," she called over her shoulder.

Harry returned to his seat just in time to see Ginny walking out to the pitch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The last morning of the trial dawned bright and early. Gwenog had done the same thing she did the day before, cutting girls from the trials. There were now ten girls for the five open slots.

"Which would you rather, Reserves or the Practice squad?" Harry asked over breakfast.

"It doesn't matter, most likely reserves," Ginny replied and then took a bite of eggs.

"Is there more something involved with the reserves or something?"

Ginny shook her head. "According to Caroline, the current Keeper, they usually don't put someone as young as me on the practice squad. But Gwenog said that I had potential for either."

"I would take that as a good sign," Harry whispered over handed her a cup a tea.

"I am," she whispered back.

The walk to the pitch was quiet as it was for the last two mornings.

"Today's is half a day," Ginny explained. "Gwenog wants to make the decisions by tomorrow and the trial will end at noon today. She's meeting with the team this afternoon to get their thoughts."

"Knock them dead, Gin."

They parted at the player's entrance and Harry headed on up to the bleachers.

"Good morning," Gwendolyn greeted as she placed tea and other refreshments on a table by the bleachers where all the guests were gathered.

"Morning," Harry returned and sat down on beside Andrew.

Conversation quickly turned to the trials and how they felt their girlfriends were fairing. Harry noticed that this time, Ginny was going to be playing as a seeker.

He had to smile when he remembered the games he and Ginny played with a seeker. In Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny often played a game of Quidditch, just them two and with just a snitch. When Ginny asked him to play it last summer, he felt rusty from not playing for close to a year.

"She's good, is there anything she can't do?" Andrew asked.

"Keeper," Harry replied, promptly. "She could possibly play beater if she wanted to."

"But…." Andrew implied.

"I wouldn't want to give her a beater's bat. She's lethal."

Andrew chuckled. "She is, is she?"

Harry just nodded. "She may be small, but you know that saying 'big things come in small packages?'"

Andrew nodded, realizing what Harry was meaning.

"Her size doesn't say anything about what type of a player she."

"Right," Harry said, watching as Ginny caught the snitch and then landed beside Gwenog at the middle of the pitch.

Ginny walked back to where they player's bench was and she looked up at Harry. They caught eyes for a moment and shared a smile. Ginny blew him a kiss just as she disappeared from view.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" Andrew asked, whispering.

Harry nodded. "I'm planning on waiting until we're established in our careers before I ask her to marry me."

Andrew smiled and nodded. They settled back watching their girlfriends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

All too soon, the noon hour came and Gwenog blew her whistle. Everyone landed and then Gwenog's amplified voice filled the pitch. 

"That concludes the trials, thank you for those who tried out. The roster will be posted tomorrow at nine am and will be posted until noon. Thank you."

Harry and Andrew made their way to the locker rooms where they would wait for their respective girlfriends. Harry leaned against the opposite wall of the locker room, waiting for Ginny. They didn't have to wait long before the girls showed up. Carey had jumped Andrew the second she saw him and they disappeared after waving to Harry and Ginny.

"That was brutal," Ginny muttered.

With Ginny standing in front of him, he got a good look at how brutal the scrimmage was. Bruises were forming on her arms, her knuckles were cracked and she looked exhausted.

"Shower at the hotel?"

Ginny nodded, leaning Harry's shoulder. Harry looked around before picking Ginny up and walking to the apparition point.

"Good thing I brought the Auror first aid kit with me," Harry thought, and he disapparated to the hotel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny picked at the eggs on her plate, in nervousness. Today was the day she would find out whether or not she made the team.

She propped her chin in an upturn palm, smiling softly at a family at a nearby table. She made a note to stop by the Harpies shop and pick up some souvenirs for Teddy. The little boy at the table reminded her of her godson. She could see herself and Harry with two or three children, having breakfast together.

A tap on her shoulder brought her attention to the present. She turned and found Harry standing behind her.

"Eat this," Harry ordered, handing her a banana.

"Thanks," she said softly as Harry sat in the chair across from her.

Ginny took the piece of fruit, peeled it and broke it in half, giving Harry the other piece.

"What time do we need to be there?" Harry asked, spearing a piece of sausage.

"Anytime before noon," Ginny deadpanned. She picked up her plate and dumped the eggs on Harry's. He didn't say anything.

After Ginny drunk the rest of her juice, she suggested that they head to the gift shop and kill some time. They would stop by the Harpies shop on their way to the Portkey office.

Looking around the gift shop, Ginny found something for Molly and Arthur and a little something for Teddy. Their stop at the gift shop only took up an hour of the time they needed to kill.

As they were headed towards Holyhead Stadium, Harry pointed out a coffee shop and Ginny was in a mood for a muffin. They sat in silence as Ginny munched on the muffin and sipped on some tea. Once they were done, they headed to the stadium.

Upon arrival, Ginny joined the cluster of women who were waiting for Gwenog to post the roaster. Harry stood back with some of the guys who had accompanied their girlfriends.

At exactly nine in the morning, Gwenog tacked the roster to the bulletin board and stood aside. Everyone rushed forward, but Ginny hung back, waiting until the coast cleared.

She stood there a few minutes after the coast was clear, but suddenly she was scared to look. She felt hands on her shoulders, familiar hands, otherwise she would have thrown them over her shoulder.

"Gin, are you going to look?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid to," Ginny whispered.

Then, she felt Harry gently push her towards the rooster. Ginny closed her eyes, afraid to look.

Harry sighed to himself and looked at the roster. A smile spread over his face

 _Ginny Weasley… Chaser…. Practice Squad._

Harry whispered to her, "Baby, look."

Ginny listened and opened her eyes. She smiled, feeling Harry's arms wrap around her.

"I did it," Ginny said softly.

"You did." Harry hugged her to him.

"I've dreamed of this my whole life." Ginny looked up at her boyfriend and patted his cheek. "Other than marrying you," Ginny added.

Harry took her hand and led her back to the hotel to check out and then to head to the Harpies Shop. "Let's go home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow later that afternoon, everyone was present. Arthur and Molly were sitting on the couch. Bill and Fleur were on another. Charlie, George and Angelina were standing in half circle talking, Hermione sat in an armchair while Ron sat on the arm.

All eyes went to Ginny as she entered the room with Harry behind her.

Charlie broke the silence. "Well?"

Ginny looked at Harry and then back to her family. She looked at each and every one of their faces before she announced "I made the team."

Cheers erupted from the family as everyone took turns in hugging Ginny.

When it was Molly's turn, she asked, serious as a heart attack. "Is this what you want?"

The question silenced the conversations that had broken out amongst the family. Everyone knew about Molly's disappointment in Ginny's career choice. She even went as far as to write Minerva McGonagall to talk Ginny into another career. Ginny's career advice meeting ended with her in tears and in search of Harry. At the time, Harry was her lone supporter of her career choice, but to please Molly, Ginny took classes that would allow her to have any job in the Ministry she wanted.

But they wouldn't be needed, or at least for now.

"Yes, Mum. This has been my dream for a long time."

Arthur looked between his daughter and wife. "Molly?"

Finally, Molly spoke. "If it makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Ginny smiled and hugged her mother, while all the men present took a collective sigh of relief.

 **AN: I was going to make this a one shot, but it was getting too long, so I decided to split this up into two chapters. I thought this would be a good ending point for Chapter.**

 **The next chapter should be up soon.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat in Gwendolyn's office, before the press conference during which she would sign her one year contract. Due to a scheduling conflict, it was moved to the following week. Word was that Kingsley was going to be in attendance and being the minister, and a different one from the previous two, he wanted to be involved in everything he could. Quidditch was at the top of the list.

Or at least that was the explanation Gwendolyn had given when she flooed Ginny about the change of date and time of the press conference.

Ginny was filling out her players' information forms, before heading to the Ministry, wanting to get this job done with so she could leave after the press conference and spent time with Harry.

She had put down the Burrow for her current address, but included the address and floo code for Harry's flat. She made a note to look for a place to live at some point. Maybe Harry was free this weekend.

"How's it going?" Gwendolyn asked, as she returned into the room.

"Good, I'm at…" Ginny looked down at the form behind the one she just finished. "Emergency contact. What does this mean?"

"Emergency contact is the person or people we contact in the event of an emergency just as an injury, illness and such. Most don't put down family, due to the fuss that it creates."

"That eliminates, seven people," Ginny said, after counting in her head.

She thought for a moment before a thought occurred to her. She was Harry's emergency contact. He just changed it to just her before he left with her for Holyhead.

Under emergency contact, she wrote _Harry Potter,_ along with his contact information and his Auror code if they needed to contact him at work.

"I chose to have Harry as my contact. I included his code for work and floo," she explained as she handed over her paperwork. Maybe this was it and she was finished with paperwork. Who knew playing Quidditch, called for so much?

"Okay." Gwendolyn looked over the information and then looked up at Ginny. "He's an Auror, am I right?"

"Yes, why?" Ginny asked confused.

"Gwenog sometimes requests an Auror guard for away games, especially if it's a cup game. She contacted Gawain to send an Auror or two to the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Harry is one of the Aurors who would be there for security."

"Harry told me that this morning." Ginny looked over the last of the paperwork she just finished and handed it to Gwendolyn.

"That takes care of all your paperwork. Have you read the contract?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I did. Twice. Harry even read over it. He read over it with a fine tooth comb, just to make sure he wasn't missing anything. He likes the fact that I don't have to live in Holyhead."

"I bet. As long as you can apparate or floo to the stadium, it's not a requirement." Gwendolyn placed the paperwork into a green file and placed the file in a locked drawer of a cabinet. "If you don't have any more questions, I'll see you at the press conference."

"Thanks, I'll see you at the press conference."

Ginny headed down the hall and to the floos. She dropped a sickle in the jar and picked up a handful of floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic," she called. She disappeared in a puff of green smoke and came out in the atrium. Dusting herself off she headed to the lift and rode to level two. The plan was she was going to stop by the Auror Department and then head to level seven.

Harry was standing in the doorway of Gawain Robard's office, she could hear put of their conversation as she approached.

"I know this isn't in the job description of an Auror, but given the personal involvement…."

Harry politely cut him off. "I understand, sir, I was going anyway as a support for Gin, but this way it could be work related as well."

Robards nodded, knowing that Harry had requested an extra hour for lunch for this reason. Like all requests Harry made, it was granted.

"You will check in with a Gwendolyn Henderson, she's the Harpies manager. She will give you our contract for Auror guard and security protection. I also want to put you as head for the Harpies Auror guard."

Ginny had to hold in a squeal. That would mean that any away games, Harry could go with her.

"Sir, I'm speechless."

"Well, I had spoken with Gwendolyn to tell her I won't be able to attend and she mentioned you."

"Thank you for this, sir. You do know this means that…."

"I know what it means Potter," Robards said. "And you may want to get up to level seven. I would hate for my best Auror to be hexed by his girlfriend."

"Thank you, sir." Harry walked towards his cubicle and smiled. "How much did you hear?"

Ginny came out of her hiding place and smiled at her boyfriend. "I heard that you're the head for the Harpies Auror Guard." They walked towards the doors and the lifts to head to level seven.

"So would I need a copy of the schedule?"

"I say Gwen would give you one." Ginny reached for Harry's hand. He took it and laced his fingers in hers.

"I talked to some of the girls on the squad. They said that away games are fun and a lot of work. Some of the girls said that if their significant other comes with them, they can stay with them. So if you go with us to away games, I could stay with you."

Harry stopped walking and looked at Ginny. "Are you saying that….?"

"Word has it that it's the best pregame warm up. Everyone does it."

Ginny chuckled at the blush that had bloomed on Harry's face, extending down his neck. As they approached the press room where the conference was being held, Gwendolyn was at the door.

She chuckled. "She told you of the pregame warm ups didn't she?"

"Let's just be thankful that her brothers don't know that. Apparently I look slap happy after words."

Gwendolyn laughed. "You just need your badge since you're here for security," She told Harry once she had collected herself.

They walked in together and parted as Ginny headed to the front. Harry stayed by the door and waited for the press to arrive. He checked their passes as they came by.

"Hello Ginny, have a seat in the front."

Ginny followed Gwenog to the front. She noticed that Carey was one of the other girls that received the same letter. The two girls saw each other and hugged each other. They sat down in their chairs and talked amongst themselves, as the press started to come in."

Soon Harry shut the door at Gwendolyn's direction when Kingsley entered and Gwenog announced that the press conference was about to begin.

"Good morning, today we're here to sign contracts for a time period of one year. We welcome to the practice team Carey Mahogany, our new practice Seeker, Ginerva Weasley, one of our new Chasers, and Rebecca Weber, our last new Chaser," Gwenog introduced the new team members to those in the room.

Applause followed and a few questions to Gwenog before the questions were directed to the girls in the front. There were only a few questions, all of them regarding when they would be playing in the first match. The first one was on September fourth against Ballycastle Bats. After the discussion of the contents of the contracts, the girls all signed them. Once members of the press had left the area, Gwenog turned to the three girls

"I'm going to recommend that you avoid Diagon Alley because word has gotten out that you're the new Harpies."

"So what do we do?" Carey inquired.

"Go home. Explore Muggle London, as long as you avoid anywhere connected to our world."

With that they were dismissed. Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing and asked, "What do I do now?"

"Walk around Muggle London. Kill some time before I could get off. I'm planning on leaving early so meet me at my flat in about two hours," Harry told her.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Ginny kissed Harry before she made her way to the floos. "Love you," she called over her shoulder.

"Love you too," Harry called back.

He watched her leave and waited for a moment. He decided to head to the office and get his things together to head home early to spend some time with Ginny.

"Hey mate, how did it go?" Ron asked when Harry returned.

"Great, Ginny's going to Muggle London to kill time while I finish up here."

"Aren't you leaving early?"

Before Harry could answer Ron's question, Kingsley approached the two.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, Harry, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Harry followed Kingsley to an empty conference room and shut the door behind him.

"Take the rest of the day off and spend time with Ginny. You deserve a break. You've been working nonstop since you got back last week. Plus, I found out that Robards owes you time off to begin with. Go on, after you dropped off the contract to Robards."

"Thanks Kingsley." They left the conference room and Harry headed to Robards office.

"New contract for the Auror Guard for the Harpies, Potter?" Robards asked with no preamble when Harry walked in the room.

"Yes, sir."

"It's Wednesday. I don't want to see you here until Monday," Robards ordered. "I've realized that since you've started working here, you have only taken a few days off and have accumulated a lot of days that I know owe you off. Have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you, sir." With that Harry left the office and headed to his own to lock up and gather his stuff.

"So, what are you going to do with your time off?" Ron asked, coming into Harry's office just as Harry turned off the lamp.

"Probably help Ginny look for a place to live," Harry answered. "See you on Sunday, Ron."

"See you on Sunday," Ron repeated. He walked with Harry to the lifts and stopped off on level four.

Harry rode to the atrium and headed to the floo to head home and to wait for Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny strolled down the street in Muggle London. Since the press conference, she had taken the visitor's exit and headed into Muggle London. Harry had shown her parts of London last summer. She window shopped on Oxford Street, and now she was walking the streets in Soho. She turned the corner and found a brick building. It looked familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

A sign on the door that said _"Flat for Let"_ drew her attention. Ginny looked both ways before crossing the street to the building opened the door, something drawing her to the building. She stepped in and looked around. An elderly man stepped out to sweep the walk and noticed Ginny.

"Hello, May I help you?" he asked.

Suddenly feeling awkward and shy, Ginny stammered, "I was wondering about the flat that's available?"

"Top floor, on the right. Just _Alohamora_ the door to go in?" he explained.

Ginny looked at the man, puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"My wife's a witch and we have seen where you are playing for Holyhead Harpies. This is a quiet and private area."

Ginny looked around and outside the glass front door. So far, it sounded like the perfect place for her to live.

"The top two floors are reserved for the magical folk or squibs. If you like you could Apparate from the landing and the fireplace can be connected to the Floo. The flat is the smallest on the floor with one bedroom and bathroom and the sitting area is open to the kitchen. Close to the Leaky Cauldron and shopping. There's the option of taking the stairs or the lift. Go have a look around and see what you think."

Ginny nodded and hopped on the lift. She got off at level five and turned right. The door to the flat had a sign on the door. She got out her wand and muttered, _"Alohamora"._ The door opened and Ginny pushed the door open wider.

She felt her jaw drop. The kitchen and sitting room were open, one big room as the man said. The kitchen was close to the size in Harry's flat. The fireplace on the wall next to the doorway that led to what Ginny assumed was her bedroom was brick with a brown wooden mantle.

The bedroom was four times the size of her room at the Burrow, with its own bathroom.

Single sink, separate tub and shower, it was small, but it was nice, especially after the one bathroom at the Burrow.

When she was finished exploring, Ginny went out in the hall and pulled out her communication mirror.

"Harry Potter," she called and then she was looking at her boyfriend's face.

"Are you home?" she asked first.

"Yes."

"Harry, are you busy?" she asked.

"Never for you, want do you need?"

"Can you come and look at a flat I might be letting?"She requested.

"Sure," Harry answered, apparently walking to the door. "Where is it?" he asked, opening the door.

Ginny looked up for a second and found out who her neighbor was. She smiled.

"Across from you," she laughed.

Harry looked into his flat and then back to the closed door of the one across from him. He smiled so big, Ginny was sure is cheeks would hurt. "Oh, I like it already."

Following Ginny in to the flat, Harry let himself go into boyfriend mode and started looking around the flat. The appliances in the kitchen were new and modern and worked. The hardwood floor continued into the kitchen, unlike Harry's where there was black and white tile on the floor.

"Could use a paint job in the sitting area. The walls around the kitchen and entrance are fine, unless you want to change it. The rest is completely up to you."

Harry headed to the kitchen and turned on the water and checked the stove. The water was on and stove worked.

"All the appliances are new, no washer and dryer. You could always do laundry in mine. Arthur worked on it so I could use magic on it and it washes and dries faster. Need a microwave and toaster."

Harry headed into the bedroom. "Descent size. Nice closet." He poked in the bathroom. "Small, but nice."

"Gwenog said that our first paycheck, I guess you could call it that has already been deposited into my Gringotts account. Bill helped me with getting one of my own."

"Paint plus supplies, Microwave, toaster, furniture." Harry ticked each one off on his fingers. "I'm afraid it's going to take more than one paycheck for all this."

Ginny sighed.

"Unless…." Harry let the sentence hang in the air.

Ginny's head snapped towards Harry. "What?"

"You let me help with some of it," He willed. "Think it of it as a flat warming present. Maybe I could buy the bedroom furniture. I would like to help pick out a comfortable bed, that if I have to stay here….."

"Okay, I see where your mind is going," Ginny laughed. She walked out to the sitting area. "What else should I know before I decided to let this?"

"There are some utility bills, like electricity and water. The rent is reasonable. Heating and cooling are included in the electric bill. We have floos and the mirrors, so that eliminates phone. Then, if you decide to get cable…."

"Is that TV?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah."

"I'll come over to your place if I want to watch TV."

The silence hung in the air until...

"I'm going to take it," Ginny suddenly announced.

Harry smiled at her. He was loving the idea of having Ginny really close.

"Alright then," he said, opening the door. "Shall we?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe I have my own flat," Ginny exclaimed. After filling out paperwork and getting the keys, Ginny and Harry went back up to Ginny's flat.

"So, since you took me shopping when you got your flat, can you come with me?" Ginny asked.

"I'm off Saturday," Harry replied, as his answer.

"Good, then I'll tell Mum and Dad about it than tonight."

Harry smiled at her, the feeling of relief, filling him. He got Ginny as a neighbor and not a crazed Harry Potter fan and Ginny was close so that he could see her every day. Of course, there would be times that they would be separated, but the idea of coming home to Ginny every night and seeing her, even thought she lived across the hall, appealed to him.

"When do you want to head to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Before five, I'll use your floo and floo Mum."

While Ginny was gone to the floo, Harry walked into the bedroom. He waved his wand and the room's measurements appeared in front of him. He pulled out a notepad and a pen out of his pocket and wrote down the measurements. This would come in handy for furniture shopping.

Ginny came back a few minutes later and by then Harry had all of the measurements finished.

"I have a spare key to the flat, could you keep it for me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. I have one I could give you for mine."

Even though they could use their wands to open doors, they decided to exchange keys as well.

"Let's head to the Burrow now, this way I could pack up my room while we wait for supper to be ready."

Harry followed her out the door of her flat, shutting and locking the door behind him and then followed her to his flat. He shut and locked the door behind him and headed to the floo. Ginny had already gone to the Burrow and he knew she would be waiting for him when he came through.

Taking in the last few seconds of peace and quiet, Harry threw in a handful of floo powder and called "The Burrow!"

He was gone in a puff of green smoke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat next to Ginny as they sat at the table in the Burrow for dinner that night. Molly fixed enough food to feed four more people, but since George and Angelina were there, Molly figured that the others might float in and out soon.

George was busy talking about the shop and the process of buying Zonko's in Hogsmeade to expand the business. He asked Harry to stop in for a moment the next day to sign the papers as he was still part owner.

"What time are you meeting with Brian?" Harry asked.

"Noon, Monday. He said that we would get the keys then," George explained. He was going to tell Harry about the meeting with the realtor anyway before Harry brought it up.

When no one said anything else after that, Ginny decided that then would be a good time as any.

"I let a flat today," she announced.

The clacking of china brought everyone's attention to Molly. She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Arthur took it in stride as this was the sixth time they had gone through this. Only this time, this was the last one.

"But, but, but," Molly sputtered, "You're too young."

"Actually, I'm not. I was able to without any problems and since I will be eighteen this day, it was a big deal. Harry co-signed for me." Ginny glanced at Harry, who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Where is the flat?" George asked.

"In my building," Harry answered. "Across the hall from me." This Harry couldn't say without a smile.

"Ah, so you are neighbors," Arthur said. He loved visiting Harry's flat so he could play with the electricity. Harry didn't mind as it made Arthur happy and the electric bill was low anyway.

Molly had gotten up and headed to the kitchen, beginning to watch dishes. This wasn't a good sign. Molly cleaned when she upset. The Burrow was spotless when Bill announced his engagement to Fleur and after Fred's funeral.

"I thought you'd stay here a little longer," she said, trying to keep her emotions in check, but failing.

"Mum, it's not like I'm moving out and you'll never see me again. Harry moved out last year and he's still here."

"I know." Molly wiped her eyes with her apron. Ginny knew this was going end badly. She had told Harry so when they were getting ready to head to the Burrow for dinner. A glance at her brothers and they all nodded encouragingly. She glanced at Harry and he also nodded.

"Mum," Ginny sighed. "I couldn't stay here because I need to be closer to Holyhead. London is the only place that is far away from Holyhead. I can live at Holyhead, but I chose not to and I don't have to. Plus, London is the perfect place for me to stay as there are people I love close to me. It's not like I'm going to move out of the house and never come back."

Molly turned to face her daughter, the form suds dripping from her arms.

"I know that. I'm just being selfish and wanting to keep you home. I'm glad that you found a place so close to family. And that Harry is close by. I won't worry about you living in London so much, because of that." Molly smiled and muttered something about her little girl and grown up.

Ginny let out a breath of relief, while the men took a collective sigh of relief. The Weasley women were known to row in ways that one would think that another war was raging.

Molly served dessert and Arthur served the tea, conversations breaking out among the group at the table.

Ron looked over at his little sister and asked. "So, Ginny? When are you moving?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saturday morning dawned bright and early. Ginny had spent the night in Harry's flat again, not that Harry minded at all.

Yesterday, Ginny and Molly went shopping for kitchen supplies in Muggle London. It was fun shopping with Molly, as she was just getting accustomed to Muggle London and Ginny had been there a few times with Harry. They met up with Hermione for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and spent the afternoon in Diagon Alley.

The dishes, silverware, cups, and glasses were now in the cabinets in Ginny's kitchen. Harry was at the flat when they returned, arms loaded down with packages. Harry was setting up the wards in Ginny's flat, the same one's he had on his. It was more for a safety precaution than a necessity.

Harry helped Ginny and Molly unpack their purchases, which included a potions cupboard to keep in Ginny's bedroom. It was the same size as the one Harry had in his and Molly had offered to provide Ginny with a starter supply of potions. Ginny had bought her own potion supplies to brew her own potions, if she decided to, but would go to the apothecary if she needed.

Because she didn't have a bed in her flat, she spent the night with Harry last night. He had the day off and he and Ginny were going to go shopping for furniture for her flat. Having woken up early, she had gone over to her flat to start unpacking the boxes until she decided to quit and wait until she had Harry to help her.

After Molly left to head home, Ginny returned with Harry to his flat.

She was up before Harry and headed to out to the kitchen to begin making tea and collect the papers from the landing and from the owl in the window.

She tiptoed back to Harry's bedroom and found him still asleep. Deciding to let him sleep a little longer, Ginny walked out to the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. They were chairs that Harry had savaged when looked through his parent's place. He found the chairs on the deck overlooking the back garden. Ginny helped him clean them up and paint them at the Burrow before moving them to the flat.

Inhaling deeply, Ginny got a whiff of the flowers on the balcony the floor below them. It was a beautiful mid July morning, it wasn't humid yet, but the weather forecast said it was going to be a hot day today. Herb was going to set up the heating and air for Ginny's flat this morning and turn on the electricity.

"Good morning," Harry mumbled, shuffling his way to the other chair beside Ginny.

"Good morning," Ginny returned. She had to stifle laughter at the state of Harry's hair. It was wilder than Ginny remembered, even though Harry often came to the table at the Burrow for breakfast. But this was different. It was sticking straight up. "How did you sleep?"

The long pause before Harry responded, told Ginny her answer.

"Not really good." Harry leaned back against the wall

"Why did you wake me?" Ginny had fallen asleep when her head hit the pillow.

"I figured I'd go to sleep eventually. I slept on and off all night. My mind wouldn't shut off."

Ginny patted Harry's knee, making a note to not be out shopping very long. She figured Harry would want to take a nap later in the afternoon when they return from shopping.

They sat in silence, with only the sounds from the streets of Soho below them until Ginny announce she was going in and fixing breakfast so they could get the day started.

Harry just nodded and remained sitting in his chair. He remained sitting there, thinking. He didn't respond when Ginny walked out with a cup of tea and handed it him. But he heard her when she said that the owl from the _Prophet_ office will be here soon.

Ginny had been staying with Harry until she got furniture. A part of her just wanted to renege on the lease on the flat and live with Harry. But there was the other part of her that wanted to live on her own for a while.

Harry had considered offering her to move in with her, but he knew that Ginny wanted some time to have her own space. But with her living in close proximity, he knew she would at his flat a lot and he would be at hers.

"Harry, breakfast is ready," Ginny said from the door.

Picking up his tea cup, he headed into the kitchen and he and Ginny enjoyed the excellent breakfast she had prepared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny looked at the metal bed that she had kept coming back to. A lot of the reason was because it reminded her of her old bed at the Burrow. She sat down softly on the bed, smiling at how comfortable the mattress was.

"Well, what do you think of this one?" She asked Harry.

"If this is what you want, get it," Harry told her, sitting down on the other side of the bed and then flopping back. "Can you just leave me here and come back for me later? I'm too comfortable and don't want to get up."

Ginny chuckled at her boyfriend. She had tried to talk Harry into waiting one more day to go shopping, but he had insisted that he was fine and they could go and get the things Ginny needed.

"Let's get this bed," Ginny decided. The bed was a Harper Metal bed with in the color called cream.

"Okay."

As the bed was Harry's flat warming gift to Ginny, he paid for the bed and side table, Ginny had picked out and then arranged for delivery at the flat. He would assemble it himself.

"Okay on the next store."

As the day wore on, Ginny had added a kitchen table with chairs, and an armchair, all of which would be delivered to the flat the next day.

"What next?" Harry had asked when they left the fourth furniture store of the day.

"Lunch," Ginny declared. "You pick."

Being in downtown London, meant there was a variety to pick from. Suddenly, in the mood for pizza, Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked down the street to Pizza Express.

"Pizza or pasta?" Ginny asked.

"Pizza, want to get a Margherita and split it?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought about it for a second before nodding. "Are you getting one or two?"

She had asked because Harry had been known to even out eat Ron. Ginny or Hermione didn't know what happened, but when Harry returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year, his eating habits changed rapidly. Harry had gone from only choosing four or five things from the selection at any meal to filling his plate full and even more surprising to the two girls, eating it all. The sudden change in eating habits allowed Harry to gain weight, which he desperately needed and Madam Pomfrey was even pleased when she learned of this and seen that Harry was where he needed to be to be considered healthy.

Hermione had credited a lot of the changes to Ginny, as she and Harry had begun dating over the summer before they returned for their sixth and fifth year respectively.

Ron had even started challenging Harry in eating contests and was really shocked when Harry won four times in a row.

"Just one, I thought we'd share."

Ginny agreed, smiling as she thought of her and Harry sharing a pizza last summer. Harry had taken Ginny to Muggle London for the day a month after the war had ended. Ginny had enjoyed the day so much that Harry and her had adventured into Muggle London many times before Ginny was to return to Hogwarts.

After placing their order, they sat down at the table beside the window and started discussing what else Ginny needed for her flat.

"Do you remember where you bought your pillows?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought for a second and then remembered that they were among the items that Molly had ordered. He had the catalog in his flat.

"I think Molly ordered them," Harry replied, before taking a sip of the Coke Ginny ordered. Once he had swallowed, he added, "I have the catalog back at the flat."

Ginny had loved the pillows when she had slept in Harry's bed. They were fluffy and soft and Ginny had fallen in love with them.

"Do you think you would want to paint any?" Harry asked.

Ginny's reply was paused with the arrival of their pizza. After the first bite, Ginny was glad Harry suggested pizza for lunch. The cheese, the tomato sauce, and crust was a great combination and wasn't too spicy. The last time, they had tried the one called Formaggi and were a little too spicy for Harry's liking. So spicy in fact that Harry felt sick an hour later.

"I think I might paint my bedroom and maybe leave the sitting room for now," Ginny replied.

The remainder of lunch was spent discussing the plans for Ginny's flat, them spending more time with each other, and Teddy. Ginny had been allowed to come home for Teddy's first birthday and with Harry they kept the one year old, giving Andromeda a break. As with any one year old, Teddy had made a mess of his little cake. Harry and Ginny tag teamed each other to give him a bath after the cake had been served.

"We could go to the paint store I went to," Harry suggested.

"Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny stepped back from the wall she was painting. "We did a pretty good job," she said.

Harry came up behind her, handing her a bottle of water. "Looks good, babe." He turned to her and said, "Sure you don't want to spend the night with me again?"

"I am tonight, and tomorrow, I'll move in here."

Ginny looked around the room smiling as she took in the changes she had done over the last three days. She had spent her days painting the baseboards, the walls in her bedroom and the door to her closet. Harry helped her when he got off from work and helped her until late into the night.

She was still staying with Harry, opting to be closer in case Gwenog called her in for a meeting or something. Practice started next week and Ginny wanted to be settled in her new flat before then.

"I think we've got it covered," Ginny stated, following Harry out to the sitting room where she had everything stored. Tomorrow after Harry got off work he was assembling her bed and move the furniture that was going into Ginny's bedroom.

"What should we do first tomorrow?"

"The bed, definitely."

Harry nodded, stretching and popping his back and then his neck. He raised his arms above his head and bent himself backwards. His T-shirt rode up a little to expose a small patch of skin between the purple shirt and dark gray jogger pants.

"Let's go back to the flat and get a shower," Harry suggested.

"I'll get one here and meet you in ten minutes or so," Ginny informed him. Harry nodded and left to head back to his flat.

Ginny quickly took a shower and changed into a clean shirt and Capri pants. She headed to Harry's flat to fix them both something to eat. Harry wasn't in the kitchen or the sitting room when she entered his flat and when she went to his bedroom, she heard the shower running his bathroom.

Heading back to the kitchen, Ginny though of what she would want to eat. Opening the refrigerator, she found some lunch meat to make sandwiches. Deciding on some chicken, she began to make two sandwiches.

She had set the plates with the sandwich, some crisps and a bowl of fruit on the table when Harry came into the kitchen.

"Is that chicken?" he asked.

"Yes, are you hungry?" Harry's stomach answered for him, by growling loudly. Ginny chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

Sitting down together, Ginny told Harry about meeting with the other Harpies and about their little meet and greet the day before. Ginny went to the meet and greet in the morning and came back and painted her bedroom.

"I need to figure out how to get tickets for the family. I got four free tickets, but who to give them to and who to ask to pay for tickets. There is a family box and the tickets are a little bit cheaper, but it's for certain family members only." She looked up at her boyfriend and noticed the calculated look

"How about you give one set of the free tickets to your parents and the rest I'll take care of. Ron and Hermione could take the second set of free ones, unless you have someone else in mind."

Ginny thought for a moment, feeling relieved as she didn't know how to tell her family that only four of them could attend. But with Harry's offer, everyone could come.

"Thank you, baby. I really appreciate it."

Harry knew how much it meant for Ginny to have all of her family there for her first match as a Professional Quidditch player and Harry wanted to make Ginny happy. He made a promise to himself and he and Ginny started to do what it took to make Ginny happy.

And like with all of his other promises, he's never broke that one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny woke up in her bed a few mornings later. Harry had come over after work every night this week to help her paint, assemble furniture, and make her flat a home. She felt lonely in the flat by herself. She had her own room at the Burrow, except when Hermione stayed with them and the very brief time with Fleur before she moved herself into Fred and George's old room if for anything, privacy. She shared her dorm with three other girls. Then she came home and not only shared a room, but a bed with Harry. That would be their little secret. God forbid Molly to find out.

Getting up and slipping on her dressing gown and slippers she picked up her wand and headed out the door and tapped her wand on the doorknob to Harry's flat. The door opened without issue and Ginny slipped in.

It was eight in the morning on Saturday and Ginny decided to let Harry sleep a little longer. She peeked in his bedroom and found him sprawled across the bed, sound asleep and shirtless.

Heading to the kitchen, Ginny set to work making scones for breakfast. She then decided to fry some eggs and sausage and added bacon to Harry's shopping list as she didn't find any.

She, herself would need to go to the store. At first, she thought she could just buy things and keep them in Harry's flat as she would most likely be there the most. But she changed her mind beside she remembered that they would be times that her and Harry would switch between flats. Staying in her flat one night and his flat the next night. It was still a work in progress, but nothing she and Harry couldn't handle.

Deciding that was the plan for the day, Ginny borrowed a pad and a pen and began to write down things she needed to pick up. She divided the list between the Muggle grocery store and Diagon Alley. She still needed to pick up some potions.

She knew Harry would need to go too. He had mirror called her one night this week and asked if she had any headache potion. He had come home with a pounding headache and was out of headache potion. Luckily she did and brought right over. She stayed with him when it was apparent that his headache was a migraine and she wanted to be there with him.

As she dished the eggs and sausage, she heard footsteps heading to the kitchen. She turned and found Harry standing there, leaning against the counter.

"You know I could get used to this."

Ginny smiled at him and walked over to her boyfriend. She kissed him softly. "Good morning."

"G' Morning, what's for breakfast?"

"Scones, eggs, and some sausage, we need to go to the store today." 

Harry smiled at his girlfriend as he thought of how lucky he had gotten to have someone like her in his life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

August was upon them before they could blink. Ginny took Harry out for his birthday. They went to the movies and then to a pizza place where they began to frequent in Soho. His birthday gift from her was a Harpies Access Pass, which would grant him entrance to the Holyhead stadium.

She also got him a Holyhead Harpies jersey with her name and number on the back.

Then for Ginny's birthday, Harry managed to get tickets to Beauty and the Beast and invited Ron and Hermione to join them. The play was an early birthday present for Hermione from Ron and everyone enjoyed it. After the play, they went out to eat at one of their favorite Italian restaurants and enjoyed a night of catching up with each other.

Hermione talked about her new job working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Practice has started and Ginny had talked about how they were going. She had also mentioned coming home to dinner on the table, a bath drawn, and after all of that, a foot massage provided by Harry. She didn't tell them that she returned the favor, only running a shower and not a bath and massaging Harry's back instead of his feet.

Harry's birthday present to Ginny was a set of earrings and matching necklace. A Ministry Gala was coming up in September and Ginny needed something new for it. She loved the necklace and earrings, especially because they were the same emerald shade of Harry's eyes.

Ginny had been living in Soho for a month now and she loved it. She had been to almost every shop and restaurant, often accompanied by Harry. They would walk around Soho and explore the place they lived together.

Ginny was loving it there and living near Harry. She couldn't have been any happier. She was a Holyhead Harpy and dating Harry Potter. What more could she possibly want?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week before her first match, Ginny went through the visitor's entrance of the Ministry. She was heading to see Harry. Her badge read: Ginny Weasley visiting Harry Potter.

She rode the lift to Level Two and walked to Harry's cubicle. She found him at his desk, working away. Reaching over, she ran her fingers through his hair, making him lean his head back and look at her upside down.

"Hey babe," He greeted.

"I have something for you," she said. Opening the bag she was carrying on her shoulder, she pulled out a poster and a framed photo. "Though you might want to decorate a little."

Harry looked at the poster Ginny handed him. It was Ginny's poster, her promotional photo she had taken a few weeks ago. Like any other photo in the wizarding world, it moved.

Ginny tossed the quaffle, smiling and winking at the camera. Maybe Harry imagined the winking.

"I signed it on the bottom."

Harry looked down at the bottom and share enough, Ginny had signed it.

 _Harry, thank you for supporting my dreams and supporting me, I love you, Ginny_

Looking up at her, he smiled and kissed her. "Thanks, babe." Looking around, he asked out loud, "Where should I put it?"

Looking around, the only available place was right beside Harry's desk to his right. Using a tack, Harry placed the poster there. This way he could see it every day.

The framed picture wasn't signed, unlike the poster. But the photo Ginny would blow him a kiss every now and then.

"By the time your first season is over, my cubicle is going to be decked out in nothing but Holyhead Harpies gear.

Ginny smiled, already glad that she would be doing the calendar for next year and when it became available, she could get Harry the doll version of herself.

"Are you coming to the game?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry replied and opened the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out a green envelope. "And this came in this morning."

Ginny smiled, knowing they were the tickets for the rest of the family. She was looking forward to her first match.

"Thank you for doing that Harry. You're too good to me."

"Well, I do love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in together and kissed. Soon Ginny realized the time and needed to get to Holyhead for practice.

"I need to go, I thought I would stop by and drop off these things. Oh, I almost forget. "

She pulled out a green Holyhead Harpies T-shirt and handed it to Harry. "I got you this, they go on sale this week, but I was able to get one."

Harry took the T-shirt and held it up in front of him.

"Turn it over," Ginny chuckled. Harry obeyed and found himself speechless.

There on the back was Weasley and Ginny's jersey number four. This was Ginny's official Holyhead Harpies T-shirt.

"Thanks, Ginny. I'll wear this to the match next week."

Ginny smiled and pulled out another T-shirt, this one smaller than the one she gave Harry. "I asked them to make a small one for Teddy. I know he's not old enough to bring to the matches, but I thought it would be cute for pictures."

Teddy's T-shirt was a miniature version of Harry's and it was cute.

"Thanks Ginny, I'll drop this off to Teddy this afternoon." He laid the shirts down beside his messenger bag and then embraced Ginny in a hug.

"I better go," Ginny said, looking at the clock

"Okay, be careful, and I'll come over to your flat and make some dinner for us and then maybe a bath or something."

Ginny smiled. "That would be great."

Harry walked her to the floos and before she picked up the floo powder, she hooked the back his head and pulled him close to her and kissed him.

"I'll see you later," Ginny whispered when she broke apart.

"I'll see you later," Harry repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that Ginny picked up some floo powder and called "Holyhead Stadium."

Once Ginny was gone, Harry headed back to his cubicle to finish his paperwork. What he didn't tell Ginny was how nervous he was for her, for next week's match.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Standing in the middle of the Holyhead Stadium, Ginny turned in a circle, not believing that she was there. She had dreamed of this moment since she was little and she had hoped to play for Holyhead when she grew up. Here she was, her dream had come true.

Ginny looked around the pitch and noticed that George and Ron were already there. They waved to her and she waved back. She walked to the tunnel where in about an hour, she would line up and then kick off to enter the pitch.

As she approached the large green double doors, she found that Harry was waiting for her, leaning against the wall on the other side of the door.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

"Hey." Ginny smiled at seeing Harry. He was wearing the Holyhead Harpies shirt Ginny gave him, jeans, and trainers.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny breathed. "I'm ready. I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be."

Harry chuckled. "I think I'm more nervous than you are." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Time seemed to stand still until the door open and Gwenog called "Alright Harpies, let's met for a moment."

Reluctantly, Harry and Ginny broke apart. They looked at each other for a second and then with a quick kiss, Ginny headed into the locker room.

"Good luck," Harry told her as she headed to the door. He turned and walked to the family box that Ginny had gotten.

The weather was going to be beautiful for a Quidditch Match and Harry hoped that Ginny's first match would end well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny flew around the pitch during warm ups just before the match began. They had just kicked off from the tunnel after the direction from Gwenog. She could hear some cheering from the crowd, but as she passed the family box she heard her brothers' whoops of glee and their own cheers. She waved to them. Molly looked anxious, but smiled at her, even if it didn't brighten her face. Arthur, on the other hand, beamed proudly and waved back. Each of her brothers nodded to her and mouthed good luck and have fun to her.

Harry smiled at her as she passed him. Hovering on her broom, she leaned over for another kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Go get them."

Ginny directed her broom to the other side of Becca, and hovered there while waiting for the pre-game ceremony to end and for the match to begin. They watched as Kingsley entered the pitch and walked to the middle of the pitch.

"Welcome Wizards and Witches to the opening match of the 1999 and 2000 season. Let the match begin."

Then the commentator's voice said, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the opening match of the season. Today's game: Holyhead Harpies vs. Ballycastle Cats. Captains meet in the middle of the pitch to shake hands. Captain for the Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog Jones!"

The crowd cheered as Gwenog walked to the center of the pitch.

"And the captain for Ballycastle Bats is Finbar Quigley."

The captains shook hands and then mounted their brooms. When the whistle blew and the quaffle was released, signaling the start of the game, it was to no one's surprise, that Ginny had caught the quaffle and zoomed down the pitch towards Ballycastle Bat's goal post.

The Holyhead fans cheered, but none were as loud as her family. Her brothers had broken out horns and noise makers and each time Ginny scored a goal, they went off. Well, until Molly hexed them to keep from making noise as she was sitting next to one. But they still cheered and hollered.

Time out was called an hour later for Holyhead, as they needed to discuss another strategy.

The match went on for four hours, until finally Carey caught the snitch. Pandemonium followed as the Harpies all landed and piled on in a victory hug.

Ginny looked up at the family box and found Harry watching her. He was smiling at her and she was calculating how much time would be before she could run into his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny looked around the pitch one more time. She stood in the family box where her family had watched the game. The view was spectacular and they couldn't have asked for better.

She sometimes felt like she in a dream, a dream that she didn't wake up from. If someone had told her ten year old self that she would be playing Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she wouldn't have believed them. If they told her she was playing Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies _and_ dating Harry Potter, she would have laughed in their face.

Her dream had come true, in both ways, her professional life and personal life.

The sound of footsteps made her turn around. There stood Harry, watching her.

They met in the middle of the family box and for the second time that day, Ginny leaped into his arms. Harry had met her as she was exiting the pitch. She ran into his arms and he lifted her off the ground. It was so noisy, but she heard what he said.

"You did it, good game."

She looked up into those emerald green eyes and saw nothing but pride and love shining through. She could get lost in those eyes. They were the first thing Ginny ever noticed about Harry. And she loved how they shined when they looked at her.

"Ready to go? I thought we'd go the pub and meet the mob aka your family, for a quick dinner and then head back to the flat. "

Ginny chucked at Harry calling her family the mob and smiled at the idea of being with her family and those she loved for a little while after her first match. She knew they wanted to celebrate with her.

"Yes, let's go."

She followed Harry towards the exit, only stopped when she was at the door to head out to exit the stadium. She took one last look at her quidditch pitch of dreams. As this pitch was where he dreams had come true.


End file.
